Um engano, uma viagem e muita sacanagem!
by Anamateia
Summary: EUROTRIP versão beyblade, no caso BRATRIP! bem, Ray tem uma decepção com sua atual namorada Mariah, mas ele encontra a garota dos seus sonhos na internet, um mal entendido faz com que Ray escreva algo o que não deve... quer saber mais? leia! OBS: ESSE DOC
1. A surpresa de Ray!

Bem a pena que esses personagens não são meus, mas vou usa-los por que são os unicos que se encaixam na minha historinha, e também é claro o orgulho da mamãe que é o Kai vai estar nela, mas vai ter um personagem central, será Ray, vamos nessa... lembrando não vai ter nada de beyblade, vou usar os personagens, inspirado em euro trip, agora sim vamos nessa! 

OBS: esse documento, haverá linguagem chula, e conteúdo obsceno!

Final de ano, festa de formatura, todos os formando com seus diplomas na mão, mas aí que começa a aventura...

Hilary- finalmente, fim do segundo grau! Um verão inteiro pela frente!

Kai- ignorância estamos no primavera!

Hilary- vocês vão ficar na primavera, eu e Kenny vamos para o Brasil, curtir o verão de lá!

Kai- e eu com isso?

Hilary- grrrr

Ray- daí gente?

Kai- Ray, mariah!

Ray- que legal, eu e Mariah, vamos fazer o estágio, e depois mesma faculdade, como planejamos!

Mariah- Ray tenho que falar com você!

Ray- claro! Sobre o que quer falar?

Mariah- eu não quero mais mentir pra você, estamos muito mal com mentiras e traições...

Ray- eu nunca traí você!

Mariah- eu sei, e o problema não é você... lá vou eu, to mentindo de novo o problema é você, você é muito certinho, previsível, um careta!

Ray- como assim?

Mariah- eu procuro alguém selvagem, que me domine, e eu estou terminando tudo! Toma sua jaqueta de volta! O joga quase acertando sua cara.

Ray- mas essa jaqueta não é minha! MARIAH! E começa a chorar

Mais tarde em um video caseiro...

hahahahahahahaha

Ray- mariah!

Kai- volta a fita!rsrsrs

Kevin- beleza!hehehehehehe

...mariah!

hahahahaha

Kai- isso é brutal, mas não consigo parar de ver isso, passa de novo!rsrs

Ray- sai daqui Kevin!

Kevin- hahahaha falo Kai!hahahahahaha

Kai- se cuida!

Kevin- MARIAH! HAHAHAHAHAHA

Ray- idiota! Ri das desgraças dos outros!

Kai- deixe pra lá, ela é uma puta!

Ray- como disse!

Kai- não tá querendo defender ela?

Ray- não!

Mãe de Ray- Ray o Tyson tá aí!

Tyson- beleza gente! E o celular do Kai toca.

Kai- já volto! Fale...

Computador- e-mail, safado!

Tyson- alguma gata da internet?

Ray- não, é o Salimo, um cara, ele é legal mora na Rússia! Primeira vez eu pensei que era uma garota, mas depois que me mandou foto...

Tyson- e você fala russo?

Ray- eu to fazendo curso!

Tyson- ele te mandou uma foto?

Ray- mandou porque?

Tyson- é assim que esses caras malucos por sexo começam é melhor parar de vez, se não esse cara vai querer vir aqui, só para traçar você!

Ray- claro que não! Ele tá me mandando os parabéns pela formatura!

Tyson- o que vai dizer pra ele?

Ray- não é da sua conta! Kai volta..

Kai- já vamos aí!

Ray- tava falando com quem?

Kai- virou minha mãe agora? era o Max disse que tem uma festa na casa do Carlos!

Ray- pode ir eu não vou!

Kai- vai deixar a Mariah estragar sua formatura?

Ray- tem razão, eu vou nessa festa!

Tyson- vamos embora! Chegando lá eles encontram com Max, Hilary e Kenny.

Hilary- escuta Ray, sinto muito pela Mariah, mas não liga não ela é uma vadia!

Ray- valeu Hilary!

Kai- é hoje, olha o tanto de garotas bêbadas!

Hilary- eu não estou bêbada!

Kai- eu falei garotas gostosas!

Hilary- GRRR!

Kenny- não querem ir com agente para o Brasil, vamos ver muita coisa lá, museus restaurantes, o Max vai, e você Tyson?

Tyson- tô nessa!

Kai- eu não!

Ray- eu tenho estágio!

Daí derrepente, uma banda vai tocar uma musica bastante provocadora.

Cantor- eu quero dedicar essa musica para a garota mais ninfomaníaca, que existe... mariah! E mariah sobe no palco e dão um beijo que podemos dizer obsceno. E começa um solo de guitarra.

Raymond doesn't know, that Mariah and me

-o Ray não sabe que a Mariah e eu

do it in my van every Sunday

-transamos na minha van todo domigo

she tells him shes in church,

-ela disse que está na igreja

but she doesn't go, still shes on her knees.

mas ela não está, ela está de joelhos..

Raymond doesn't know, Raymond doesn't know

-Ray não sabe, Ray não sabe

don't tell Raymond, Raymond doesn't know, Raymond doesn't know

-Não conte a Ray, Ray não sabe

So don't tell Raymond!

-então não conte a Ray! A musica passava, Ray ficava ainda mais irritado, mas Kai...

Kai- banda maneira, não!

E todos beberam até cair, quando Ray está em seu quarto morrendo de sono e vem um e-mail de Salimo.

Computador- e-mail, safado!

Ray- vamos ver... querido Ray, fiquei triste ao saber da Mariah... quando eu voltar das férias do Brasil, um dia podemos... que palavra estranha, o que é isso! E Ray procura no dicionário russo.

Ray- marcar um encontro! Ah não o Tyson tinha razão, esse cara quer transar comigo! Escuta aqui limo, eu não vou querer nem em um milhão de anos me encontrar com você, seu russo depravado! Nunca mais me escreva! Com amor Ray! E cai desmaiado na cama...

Coitado do Ray, levou um fora da Mariah, fizeram uma musica sobre o assunto e agora o mundo sabe disso! Veremos a seguir.


	2. O engano!

Resumo- muito bem Ray, levou um fora, e todos agora sabem disso com a "música"! mas ele terá uma surpresa!

Kai chega cedo na casa de Ray.

Kai- daí seu viadinho! Sua mãe fez waffle! Ah e mijaram no tapete da sua cozinha!

Ray- o que está fazendo?

Kai- Lendo seus e-mails!

Ray- não faz isso!

Kai- não acredito que essa russa, quer vir aqui só pra te ver!

Ray- Salimo, é um cara!

Kai- não, aqui diz, "eu fiquei uma garota muito triste ao saber da mariah"!

Ray- venha aqui seu retardado...

Kai- é bom ter um motivo para me chamar de retardado, senão te quebro em dois!

Ray- essa é uma foto, do Salimo e essa é a amiga gostosa dele a Di! Kai da um soco em Ray.

Kai- não retardado, esse é o Di apelido de Dimitre, e na Rússia a letra "O" tem som de "A", então não é Salimo e sim Salima! Acho bom ter escrito para ela vir!

Ray- SALIMA! E Ray olha para a foto, que continha um rapaz, e uma bela garota ruiva dos olhos castanhos.

Kai- não escreveu, achou mesmo que era um cara? Kevin PEGA A CAMERA!

Ray- NNNNNNNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kai- calma!

Ray- eu fui ouvir o Tyson, e mandei um e-mail chamando ela de russo depravado!

Kai- olha a quem você foi dar ouvidos, sabe onde ela mora?

Ray- não, e mesmo se soubesse ela foi para o Brasil, tirar férias!

Kai- sabe onde?

Ray- porto alegre, tenho o endereço e tudo, ela tinha me convidado, eu recusei por que ainda estava com a Mariah!

Kai- vai para porto alegre!

Ray- não posso, tenho um estagio vai ser bom para entrar numa boa faculdade!

Kai- a Mariah tinha razão, você é muito careta! Ray, se anima e fala...

Ray- eu vou pro Brasil!

Kai- não, nós vamos para o Brasil! No aeroporto...

Ray- vamos?

Kai- qual é o portão?

Ray- acho que é h17!

Kai- vamos nessa!

Ray- obrigado por vir comigo, eu sei que você tinha aquele estágio no escritório do Sr. Dickinson...

Kai- tudo bem! E afinal quem sabe ela tem uma irmã!

Ray- rsrsrsrsrrsrsr

Aeromoça- o avião com destino a São Paulo vai partir por favor...

Kai e Ray- São Paulo? Eles entram em um avião, mas com rumo para São Paulo, chegando lá.

Ray- como vamos para porto alegre?

Kai- o avião pra lá, só sai amanhã! O que vamos fazer? E um toque de celular.

Ray- é o seu?

Kai- é sim, a empresa me deu, funciona no mundo inteiro... alô... sim Sr. Dickinson... estou no arquivo morto... claro só um minuto...

Ray- você não presta!

Kai- quieto! Não, não achei o arquivo... claro, não vou embora até acha-lo... até logo!

Ray- não contou que íamos viajar!

Kai- meu avô me deserdou, estou morando em uma pensão e também não iam me pagar, então estou ganhando até descobrirem, onde realmente estou!

Ray- hahahahaha, o que vamos fazer, bom a única coisa que eu sei é que é o avião que vai para RG, só sai amanhã!

Kai- será que aqui tem idade para beber?

Ray- acho que não! Vamos nessa! Chegando em um bar.

Ray- o que vamos pedir? Mas Kai na hora se assusta com o que vê.

Kai- Ray... olhe! Na hora em que Ray olha.

Ray- ai meu Deus! O bar era exclusivo, e pelo jeito Ray e Kai não eram bem vindos...

Kai- torcida organizada!

Torcedor001- o que vocês estão fazendo aqui esse bar é exclusivo para quem é torcedor do melhor time do mundo! o esporte clube Corinthians! Então me respondam que estão fazendo aqui porra? ((( eu não sou corintiana!)))

Kai- mas nós somos do... fã clube do Corinthians, viemos do Japão!

Torcedor001- se são mesmo do fã clube, cantem o hino do Corinthians!

Kai- desculpe, eu não canto nada bem! E o cara joga uma garrafa no chão.

Torcedor001- AGORA!

Kai- as vezes você me pergunta porque é que eu são tão calado,

não falo de amor quase nada... assim que Kai percebe a fúria dos torcedores

... PORQUE O ÚNICO AMOR QUE SINTO, É PELO ESPORTE CLUBE CORINHTIANS O MELHOR TIME DO MUNDO! UUUUUUHU! Todos olham com raiva para o garoto.

Torcedor001- nada mal... NA VERDADE FOI MUITO BOM!

Todos- EEEEEEHHHHHHHH! E o torcedor abre um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e abre duas garrafas e entrega aos garotos, eles bebem um monte cantaram o "hino" a noite inteira

Mas...

Dimitre- eu desbloqueei o e-mail, mas esse Ray, não responde!

Salima- agente ficou tão amigo, achei que ele seria minha cara metade, e eu ia me entregar a ele!

Dimitre- então se entregue a outra pessoa! E ele olha bem para garota e ele a pega nos braços e se deitam na escrivaninha, e quando ele está prestes a tirar a roupa de Salima... Ray acorda

Ray- credo! Nunca mais vou beber! Kai... Kai.. acorde!

Kai- credo, que noite!

Ray- olhe...

Na hora em que os dois olham, eles notam que estão em um avião particular com os torcedores.

Torcedor001- uma coisa tenho certeza, que todo o povo brasileiro tem o direito a um lugar na mesa, menos os gaúchos odeio eles!

Ray- o que aconteceu? E onde vamos?

Torcedor001- você caiu de bêbado ontem, bebeu muito, fez muito xixi! Mas não se preocupe eu te peguei para não perderem a viagem! Vamos para a Bahia, ver o amistoso do timão, não é galera!

Ray- ai meu Deus! Kai nós vamos para a Bahia!

Kai- eu sei o Pedro me disse!

Ray- mas a Salima está no RG, como vamos chegar lá!

Kai- a Hilary e os outros estão lá!

Ray- será que agente encontra eles?

Kai- sei lá! Um tempo depois, eles se encontram com os amigos.

Tyson- então, é uma garota!

Ray- é e ela ia para o Japão só pra me ver!

Max- ela é bonita!

Kai- garanto que ela deixa as garotas do colégio no chinelo!

Hilary- assim você me ofende! Eu sou uma garota do seu colégio!

Kai- to falando das gostosas!

Hilary- ora seu, fala como se fosse irresistível!

Kai- mas eu sou!

Ray- continuando, ela está no rio grande do sul, eu sei onde ela vai ficar e tenho que pedir desculpas a ela!

Kai- porque não vão com agente?

Kenny- não, não! Já temos tudo planejado!

Ray- vai ser legal e depois é provável que cada um vai para faculdade diferente! E agente nunca mais se veja!

Kenny- eu vou ficar na melhor faculdade do Japão, e foi muito difícil entrar lá, não é pra qualquer um, duvido que alguém vai ficar em melhor faculdade do que eu!

Tyson- tão modesto!

Ray então, pode ser o ultimo verão nosso juntos!

Kai- vamos imaginar que essa mesa é o Brasil!

Ray- a taça, vai ser Rio Grande do Sul, e nos estamos no bolinho que é a Bahia! Até chegarmos lá vai ter muita coisa para ver!

Hilary- temos Curitiba! E coloca uma torradinha.

Max- Foz do Iguaçu!

Ray- adoro Foz do Iguaçu! Coloca um saleiro.

Kai- temos que passar no Rio de Janeiro!

Ray- certeza! E coloca uma garrafa de vinho.

Kenny- e o desfile das escolas de samba! E coloca um pãozinho.

Kai- é pode ser!

Ray- claro!

Tyson- Se der tempo! Diz Tyson comendo o pãozinho.

Hilary- vamos fazer um brinde!

Ray- a Salima!

Kai- ao Brasil!

Todos- ao Brasil!

E começa a aventura deles no Brasil.


	3. A viagem!

Agora começa a viagem para Ray encontrar com a garota dos seus sonhos!

((((eu não sei se tem trem no Brasil, mas vamos nessa!))))

todos estavam na estação de trem para pegar um que ia parar no estado até o rio de janeiro, estava tudo bem!

Ray- o que vocês tinham planejado?

Hilary- conhecer todos os pontos turísticos de cada estado!

Kenny- só os principais!

Tyson- tá aqui as passagens!

Max- me dá isso aqui! E guarda em uma bolsa que estava dentro da camisa...

Kai- o que é isso?

Max- não sabe o que dizem as más línguas? Enquanto o dinheiro e as passagens estiverem aqui nada pode ser roubado!

Kai- menos sua dignidade!

Max- não isso guarda... como é?

Tyson- vamos babaca plataforma quatro! Mas Kai para, por uma garota que esta debruçada.

Kai- nossa, não é a toa que dizem quando a bunda das brasileiras são as mais gostosas! Mas a garota se levanta, e para surpresa de Kai, é a Hilary.

Hilary- o que foi?

Kai- HILARY? Pensei que você fosse uma garota, vamos plataforma 4!

Hilary- obrigado! Eles estavam indo, mas se atrasa Hilary na maquina de refrigerante.

Voz- talvez possa ajudá-la!

Hilary- obrigado! Na hora em que ela olha, ela vê um rapaz lindo moreno, olhos verdes, pele clara, corpo bem definido, ou seja tudo de bom.

Kai- oh Hilary, vamos!

Ray- o trem tá chegando!

Jorge- meu nome é Jorge!

Hilary- eu sou a Hilary!

Kai- ANDA HILARY! Mas hilary fica brava e responde.

Hilary- ò.ó EU JÁ TO INDO! Olha tenho que ir, nós vamos para o rio de janeiro e depois vamos a porto alegre!

Jorge- então até logo, srta. Hilary!

Hilary- tchau! E ela sai toda feliz, quando eles entram no trem, Kai resolve virar cantor.

Kai- Raymond doesn't know that Mariah and me,

- Raymond não sabe que mariah e eu,

Do it in my van every Sunday,

- transamos na minha van todo domingo

She tell him she...

Ela disse a que... e Ray olha com muita raiva ao amigo.

Ray- o Kai...

Kai- desculpe Ray, mas tem que admitir que é uma musica que pega!

Ray- rsrsrsrs... she tell him shes in church

-ela disse a ele que esta na igreja.

Kai e Ray- but she doesn't go.

-mas ela não vai.

Still shes on her knees.

Mas ela esta de joelhos.

Todos- Raymond doesn't know!

Ray não sabe

Raymond doesn't know!

Ray não sabe Raymond doesn't know!

Ray não sabe.

Eles cantam e chegam no rio de janeiro de noite.

Ray- temos que ver onde vamos dormir!

Kai- dormir, estamos na cidade maravilhosa!

Tyson- o Kai tem razão, olha isso, "boate noite na savana, onde seus desejos serão realizados com o máximo de prazer!" quem vem comigo?

Max- eu vou!

Tyson- beleza já que ninguém quer ir eu vou sozinho! E Ray e Hilary vão para uma padaria 24hrs, Kenny vai até localizar uma loja de maquinas fotográficas, e Max e Kai vão até uma balada.

Começando por Tyson...

Tyson chega até a boate, e fica maravilhado com as garotas.

Tyson- com certeza foi aqui que estacionei o carro! E vem a dona do lugar que atende pelo nome de Vanda.

Vanda- bem vindo a boate "noite na savana", o que você quiser você terá.

Tyson- to pronto!

Vanda- ok, se caso o prazer que você sente for demais temos a palavra segura, se disser ela nós não paramos! E entrega um papel a Tyson.

Tyson- parar, tá certo! E guarda o papel no bolso.

Vanda- então tá ATENÇÃO COMEÇAR "A NOITE NA SAVANA"! CRIS, TIAGO!

Tyson- o que? cadê as garotas?

Vanda- aplicar o grampo de testículos!

Tyson- O.O o que? ah meu deus a palavra!e tira do bolso o papel que estava escrito "secugirutyangeuindgo"

Vanda- agora aplicar o choque!

Tyson- AI MEU DEUS! SECUDK... SECUGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Kenny.

Kenny acha uma loja, uma garota muito bonitona, estilo rebelde.

Kenny- oi pode dar uma limpeza na minha câmera?

Garota- uau, é uma leica m6?

Kenny- na verdade, é uma m7!

Garota- e o dispositivo de lentes!

Kenny- faz uma m6 ficar descartável!

Garota- você entende de câmeras! E também é muito bonito!

Kenny- eu sou?

Garota- vou ter uma pausa, eu vou lá trás fumar um cigarro, quer vir comigo?

Kenny- eu não fumo!

Garota- nem eu! E os dois vão na parte de trás da loja e começam a dar uns amassos.

Kenny- espera!

Garota- o que foi?

Kenny- isso é demais!

Garota- você é tão inocente! Deixa eu mudar isso! E a virgindade de Kenny foi embora.

Hilary e Ray.

Ray- não acredito que estamos fazendo isso!

Hilary- fique tranqüilo bolo de haxixe é normal!

Padeiro- ta aí, esse bolo é mágico!

Ray- vai encarar?

Hilary- vou! E os dois comem até o ultimo farelo, e começam a dar risadas.

Ray e Hilary- hahahahahahahahaha

Ray- qual eh a graça? E olhando de modo estranho.

Hilary- que fome, eu vou morrer se eu não comer nada! dá licença! E pega um prato de bolo da outra mesa.

Ray- não tá calor aqui! EU NÃO CONSIGO RESPIRAR, EU TO SURTANDO! EU VI UM PORNO GAY UMA VEZ, SÓ PERCEBI NO MEIO, AS GAROTAS NÃO VIERAM, ELAS NUNCA VIERAM!

Padeiro- você esta bem?

Ray- não, não estou bem você nos deu bolo de haxixe malhados, era ruim, você é mal, muito mal!

Hilary- ai que delícia!

Padeiro- mas não são bolos de haxixe! E Ray e Hilary param.

Ray e Hilary- o que?

Padeiro- não servimos bolos de haxixe aqui, nós somos uma padaria simples! Agora suma daqui!

Max e Kai.

Kai- que bosta, não tem uma balada maneira!

Max- olha lá! licor da verdade! Deixa você maluco!

Kai- vamos lá! e entraram, e um velho atende eles.

Velho- o que desejam?

Kai- um desses "licor da verdade"!

Velho- se tomar ele você não poder contar uma mentira durante 5 horas!

Kai- eta coisa de índio! Vamos embora Max.

Max- tá legal! E pegam o licor e vão embora, depois de uns goles, viram que o velho tinha razão.

Kai- olha lá os dois! Ray, Hilary!

Max- o que fizeram?

Ray e Hilary- não queremos falar sobre isso!

Kai- eu to maluco! O mundo tá girando!

Ray- Kai você tá legal? Notando a agitação do amigo.

Kai- to, não fico assim desde que eu e a Mariah transamos!

Ray- O QUE?O.O

Kai- ah meu deus! Cala a boca Kai!

Max- eu sabia faz tempo!

Ray- como é? Você e minha ex transaram quando?

Kai- no seu aniversário!

Ray- SEU FILHO DA PUTA! EU TE MATO, TRAIDOR! E Ray e Kai brigam pra valer, Tyson que não conseguia nem andar direito, por que sua coisas estavam inchadas, chega e nota Ray e Kai se metendo na porrada.

Tyson- o que houve?

Hilary- o Ray descobriu que uma das escapadas da Mariah foi com o Kai!

Tyson- o Kai comeu a Mariah? Merda e eu que tentei um monte!

Ray- eu nunca mais quero ver sua cara na minha frente!

Kai- Ray deixa eu explicar!

Ray- vá pro inferno!

Bem os dois brigaram, será que a amizade deles voltara? Veja a seguir!


	4. Sacanagem n 01

Resumo- depois de muita confusão, Ray descobre que uma das chifradas da Mariah, foi com até então seu melhor amigo, Kai! Será que o fim dessa amizade?

No dia seguinte Ray estava no aeroporto esperando o avião, e Kai aparece.

Kai- Ray, posso falar com você?

Ray- o que você quer?

Kai- eu vim te pedir desculpas, eu não deveria ter feito isso!

Ray- devia ter pensado antes!

Kai- eu sei, por isso eu vim te pedir desculpas, você foi o único que me ajudou quando meu avô me expulsou de casa! Eu errei!

Ray- posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Kai- qual?

Ray- você não foi o primeiro, foi?

Kai- com certeza não, devo ter sido o 243!

Ray- rsrsrsrsrsrs, deixa pra lá, mas nunca mais faça isso!

Kai- valeu! Eu prometo, e também vou te compensar um dia!

Ray- Kai, não precisa!

Kai- na fé que eu acho que você quebrou meu nariz, não para de sangrar!

Ray- hehehehehe! E os outros aparecem.

Hilary- fico feliz, em saber que se acertaram!

Kai- cadê o Kenny? E o Kenny chega todo disposto.

Tyson- o que houve com você?

Kenny- eu conheci, uma garota... e foi uma delícia! E um toque de celular.

Kai- opa é o meu! Oi Sr. Dickinson... como assim não recebeu o arquivo, era pro Brooklin te entregar... que mentiroso, eu mesmo entreguei a ele... pode deixar vou falar pro Brooklin ir a sua sala agora... até mais! Esse trabalho me mata!

Hilary- Kai acho melhor você se cuidar, o Sr. Dickinson vai acabar descobrindo!

Kai- relaxe!Tempo depois no avião.

Tyson- nós viemos até o rio de janeiro e o Kenny é o único que se dá bem? Que vergonha!

Kai- e então Ray lendo os e-mails antigos da Salima?

Ray- é, ela disse que posso ser o primeiro! Eu nunca fui o primeiro de ninguém achei que fosse o primeiro da Mariah, mas devo ter sido o n°101...

Kai- 200!

Ray- rsrsrs é mesmo!

Kai- não se preocupe!

Ray- é não vou me preocupar! Enquanto isso...

Salima- ah, como eu queria alguém que me deixasse nas nuvens...

Ray- Salima eu cheguei!

Salima- Ray...

Ray- sobre meu ultimo e-mail...

Salima- Ray eu lamento, mas eu achei outro!

Ray- outro? E Kai aparece.

Kai- se manda Ray! E empurra Ray e dá um beijo em Salima.

Ray- nãoooo! e Ray acorda.

Kai- credo Ray, o que houve?

Ray- nada não! E eles param em Curitiba.

Hilary- beleza o que vamos fazer?

Kai- quer saber, vamos se divertir! E eles vão a uma balada, e tocando uma musica eletro.

Raymond doesn't know... don't tell Raymond, Raymond doesn't know!

Ray- essa múisica me parece familiar!

Kenny- hilary quer que eu guarde seu casaco?

Hilary- ah obrigado Kenny! E ela tira o casaco, e ela está vestida com uma frente única dourada com um decote que é até o umbigo e uma calça de couro preta, que chama a atenção de Kai.

Kai- mas o que é isso? Essa roupa é horrível tira isso agora!

Hilary- hahahahaha, não, mas deixo você me pagar uma bebida!

Kai- beleza! Mas para o azar de Kai, Jorge aparece.

Jorge- você não é a garota da estação de trem?

Hilary- sou...

Jorge- meu nome é...

Hilary- Jorge, mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

Jorge- esse clube é meu! Tenho vários por todo o Brasil! Quer tomar algo no camarote?

Hilary- claro! Tchau Kai!

Kai- tchau! E Kai se junta aos outros, enquanto Hilary...

Jorge- eu tenho um iate, vamos viajar comigo Hilary! E Hilary encantada com o rapaz.

Hilary- ah meu Deus!

Jorge- veremos o por do sol, tomaremos champanhe, na luz do luar!

Hilary- ah meu Deus!

Jorge- veremos os golfinhos, e minha esposa faz uma ótima sangria!

Hilary- o que?

Jorge- sangria? Você pega um bom vinho espanhol, coloca umas fatias de laranja e maçã...

Hilary- não, você disse que é casado?

Jorge- é!

Hilary- então você viaja o Brasil inteiro e dorme com tudo quanto é mulher?

Jorge- claro que não... eu também durmo com homens!

Hilary- O.O já chega! E sai dali, enquanto isso os rapazes.

Max- esse é o absinto! Muitos o chamam de a fada verde, dizem que é a única bebida que te deixam alucinado e doidão! E cada um bebe.

Kenny- eu não to sentindo nada!

Tyson- nem eu!

Max- acho que esse é fraco!

Kai- isso é igual à água, eu to sóbrio demais!

Ray- tão sóbrio quanto um juiz! E você? Ray olha pro lado e vê uma fadinha homem verde.

Fadinha- esse absinto é lorota, não percam tempo com essa merda!

Ray- é isso aí!

Fadinha- eu vou embora!

Ray- tchau! E Hilary aparece e entorna a garrafa de absinto.

Kai- e o Jorge?

Hilary- cala a boca! E tempo depois todos muito bêbados era garrafas a mais garrafas, dançando gritando, todos estavam muito locos.

Kai- então, amanhã porto alegre!

Ray- amanhã Salima! Hey Kai olha lá! e os dois olham era Max beijando uma pessoa.

Kai- ah não, o Max tá pegando uma garota! Puta merda! E eu não consegui nada a não ser meu nariz sangrando por horas! Mas quando eles vêem bem, reparam que é Max e Tyson de beijando.

Ray e Kai- AH MEU DEUS! Na hora em que Max e Tyson percebem o que estavam fazendo...

Max- TYSON! O.O

Tyson- MAX! O.O

Tyson e Max-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kai- mas são dois viadinhos! Que nojo!

Tyson e Max- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! No dia seguinte, Ray, Kenny, Hilary com aquela cara de ressaca, Tyson e Max, com uma cara horrorizada, e Kai com um baita sorriso.

Kai- credo que noite, eu sei que eu perdi o controle, vocês conseguiram?

Tyson- escuta aqui Kai, nós estávamos doidos, e o Max... me beijou! Então esqueça o assunto!

Kai- considere esquecido! O Max empresta o guia?

Max- pega! E quase joga na cara do Kai.

Kai- vejamos, Curitiba capital do estado do Paraná, olha tem uma curiosidade...

Tyson- qual?

Kai- VOCÊ E O MAX SE BEIJARAM!

Tyson- CALA A BOCA! E avança em Kai.

Kai- COMO DUAS CADELAS NO CIO! E um guarda chega.

Guarda- algum problema?

Tyson- não nenhum! E todos pegam o avião finalmente com destino a porto alegre.

Bem vamos ao ultimo capítulo, o que o Ray dirá quando encontrar Salima? Não perca!


	5. final:o encontro do ray!

Resumo- bem esse é o ultimo capitulo, antes de começar o resumo quero dedicar essa história a todos, os migos e migas, todos mesmo, e principalmente a Sguarbedon porque é o único que usa nome tão ridículo quanto o meu, a todos um abraço! Continuando finalmente eles chegam em porto alegre, e Ray finalmente vai encontrar a garota dos seus sonhos!

E finalmente eles chegam no lugar, tipo uma pousada.

Ray- não sei o que falar...

Tyson- respira, relaxe e vai lá!

Hilary- boa sorte! E arruma Ray.

Ray- então tá! E Ray entra na casa onde Salima disse que ficaria, mas Kai chega logo atrás.

Kai- o que? eu vim até aqui, e não vou perder isso!

Ray- rsrsrsrs. E bate na porta e uma velhinha atende.

Kai- a Salima é horrorosa corre!

Ray- hahaha, pare! Oi, meu nome é Ray Kon, eu vim do Japão para ver a Salima! Mas a velhinha não responde nada.

Kai- ooooiiiii? Se ficou ofendida eu tava brincando! Mas a velhinha não respondia.

Dona da pousada- desculpe, ela é surda, esta aqui o aparelho vovó! E finalmente a velhinha fala.

Velhinha- entrem!

Ray- por favor senhora, procuro a Salima sabe onde ela está?

Ingrid- me chame de Ingrid! E a Salima não está, ela foi até um desses museus aquáticos,onde...

Ania- Ingrid por favor onde acho protetor solar o meu acabou! Fala uma bela garota ruiva olhos verdes, que estava de camiseta e um shortinho.

Ingrid- essa é Ania meia irmã de Salima! Enquanto Ray e Ingrid conversavam sobre onde estaria Salima, Ania começa a dar mole para Kai.

Ania cochicha- oi...

Kai cochicha- oii... e ela começa a fazer poses obscenas, e Kai cutuca Ray.

Ray- para... desculpe senhora continue! E Kai tentava cutucar Ray para mostrar o que a garota estava fazendo, mas nada.

Ingrid- depois do museu, ela vai pegar o avião e vai para áfrica do sul, e vai ficar incomunicável!

Ray- incomunicável! Tempo depois Ray e Kai vão para fora.

Tyson- e então Ray?

Ray- a Salima está em um recanto! E não sei o que fazer...

Kai- vamos até lá!

Ray- não tenho mais dinheiro, mas vão pra casa e obrigado por estarem nessa comigo!

Max- o que vai fazer?

Ray- eu vou para esse museu e depois se for preciso eu vou pra áfrica, até nadando se precisar mas eu vou vê-la! E Kenny aparece com um monte de dinheiro.

Kenny- talvez isso ajude!

Ray- da onde tanto dinheiro?

Hilary- cadê sua leica?

Kenny- eu vendi!

Kai- vendeu sua leica?

Tyson- mas e os monumentos e as fotos?

Kenny- os monumentos ficaram por lá ainda muito tempo, já Salima parte em 5 hrs!

Todos- U.U

Max- vamos depressa, temos que pegar o avião! E todos pegam o avião e vão depressa até o museu.

Ray- é por aqui! Mas um guarda não os deixa passar.

Guarda- hoje o museu só esta liberado, para grupos de excursão!

Kai- mas somos um grupo de excursão, viemos de longe lá do Japão! E o cara de jaqueta vermelha e boné é retardado mental! E o guarda olha o Tyson que estava comendo um sorvete feito um porco.

Guarda- entrem!

Kai- valeu! vamos? E todos iam entrando, e o guarda na boa vontade fala a Tyson.

Guarda- tenha um dia muito especial, porque você é muito especial! E dá uma piscadela a Tyson.

Tyson- ok! E todos entram.

Ray- então beleza, vamos se separar e procurar a Salima!

Tyson- até agora não acredito que ele caiu nessa, que retardado!

Kai- vamos nessa! E todos vão procurando pela garota.

Ray- achou?

Kai- nenhuma pista, olha o filhote de tubarão!

Ray- não temos tempo!

Kai- credo! E dá umas batidinhas no vidro que começa a se rachar inteiro.

Ray- O.O, O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?

Kai- NADA! CORRE! E o vidro quebra despejando água para tudo quanto é lado, a água acaba arrastando os dois que leva Ray até sua garota.

Salima- se machucou?

Ray- não, ach... argh! Os guardas pegam Ray e Kai.

Guarda- vocês dois estão encrencados! Mas pra salvar a pátria, seus amigos torcedores chegam.

Torcedor001- HEY TIRA AS PATAS DELES, ELES ESTÃO COMIGO! EU TO SACO CHEIO DE VOCÊS GAÚCHOS! E os guardas soltam os dois.

Guarda- mas eu sou mineiro!

Torcedor001- de vocês também! Agora vai lá a fala o que tem que falar!

Ray- Salima consegui, eu cheguei! Salima sorri pra ele, e fala.

Salima- quem é você?

Todos- aaaaawwwww!

Ray- sou eu Ray Kon, do Japão!

Salima- Ray, é você mesmo! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ray- eu vim pra te ver, atravessei o país inteiro, descobri que meu amigo traçou minha ex, comi bolo com nenhuma droga dentro, vi dois amigos se beijarem...

Kai- hehehehe

Tyson- não comece!

Ray- fiz tudo isso só pra te dizer uma coisa! Eu te amo, somos perfeitos um para o outro, o que me diz?

Salima- Ray eu... minutos depois, Ray e Salima entram no banheiro e lá você já sabe o que aconteceu. Enquanto isso do lado de fora do museu.

Kai- que saco! Todos pegaram alguém menos eu!o Brasil definitivamente é o pior lugar do mundo!

Hilary- é o que diga, e eu que estava atrás de um sexo selvagem, estilo brasileiro!

Kai- o que? e Kai olha pra Hilary

Hilary- você sabe o quero dizer! Hilary olha para Kai de jeito malicioso, que ele retribuí no mesmo jeito, e Ray e Salima saem do banheiro.

Salima- eu tenho que ir meu avião vai partir! Não acredito que você veio até aqui!

Ray- o que posso dizer, eu sou muito louco e imprevisível!

Salima- continua me escrevendo ok?

Ray- com certeza!

Salima- tchau! E dá um beijo de despedida em Ray, e vai embora.

Ray- isso, é! Uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuu! Tempo depois todos no aeroporto.

Tyson- essa minha melhor viagem!

Kai- eu não tenho dúvidas! Sem ofensa!

Tyson- pare!

Ray- eu agradeço a vocês! Vocês vão embora com agente?

Tyson- não quero curtir um pouco mais!

Max e Kenny- nós também! E derrepente a musica de novo.

Raymond doesn't know

Raymond doesn't know

Raymond doesn't know

So don't tell raymond...

Kai- eh o meu! Alô Sr. Dickinson... o que? demitido?... claro se o senhor tem certeza... tudo bem adeus!

Ray- eles tinham que sacar mais cedo ou mais tarde!

Kai- não, demitiram o Brooklin!

Todos- O.O NÃO BRINCA!

Kai- eu fiquei com a sala dele e tive um aumento!

Ray- hahahaha!

Hilary- é muita sorte!rsrsrsrsr.

Voz- ATENÇÃO TODOS COM VÔO PARA O JAPÃO ULTIMA CHAMADA!

Kenny- bem é o de vocês! E todos se despendem, no avião.

Kai- ...

Hilary-...

Kai-... após muitos cochichos, Hilary vai até o banheiro do avião, e dá uma picadinha para Kai.

Ray- vai lá!

Kai- até depois! E vai até o banheiro e mal chega lá e Hilary o puxa para dentro.

Ray- rsrsrsrsrs!

3 meses depois faculdade de Harvard!

Kai- sorria Ray! E tira uma foto de Ray.

Ray- pra que isso?

Kai- o Kenny falou que ninguém ia entrar em uma faculdade melhor que e dele, então sorria, ah eu tenho uma surpresa! Tenho uma amiga e ela vai vir aqui! É para me desculpar de vez!

Ray- não por favor Kai! Toc toc toc

Kai- ela chegou!

Ray- não Kai! Mas quando Kai abre a porta, era Salima.

Salima- oi Ray!

Ray- Salima? O que você está fazendo aqui?

Salima- entrando na faculdade!

Ray- vai fazer faculdade aqui?

Salima- aham!

Kai- então eu vou com a Hilary mandar as fotos ao Kenny, tentem manter o quarto inteiro! Até depois! Assim que o Kai se manda, Ray a Salima se beijam.

Ray- ESSE É O MELHOR DIA DA MINHA VIDA!

Fadinha- que bosta de final feliz, e quando que a fada se dá bem hã? Foda-se vou embora!

THE END!

Valeu a todos que leram! Mandem review, por favor! Falow e um beijo um abraço e um puxão por baixo! FUI!


End file.
